crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/The King of Fighters '94
Terry, Andy, Joe-Terry is passing quiet afternoon in a small park with a view of a small harbor. Blessed with pleasant weather, he thinks, "This is phenomenal!" even though combining training with a stay at this Italian resort was his own idea. But his reverie is soon cut short. The cause for this is the delivery of a single invitation with his name on it. "The King of Fighters, huh?" He seems a bit bummed by this. And just who is this "R" anyway? "'R'.... It doesn't seem to be Geese or Krauser.... Hmm. Who could it be? R...R...Uh, Ryuhaku Todoh? Who was that guy?" Could it be that the genial climate has affected his mental circuitry? "Hey! Boy, we broke a hump trying to find you!" Joe Higashi, the perpetually peppy kick boxing dynamo, arrives on the scene. And Andy follows close behind. "Oh, what's up? Both of you have come? You really did your homework to find me here." Ignoring Terry, who seems a little taken aback at this sudden visit, Joe continues. "What's up? Who do you think you're kidding?! I'm talking about this! This thing right here!" Joe flaps an envelope in his face. "You're entering with us, aren't you? Right?! We need three members this time! Sounds downright intriguing, doesn't it?" It does have a certain intriguing quality to it, thinks Terry. "Terry, who do you suppose this 'R' clown is anyway...?" Andy ask his big brother, a touch nervously. "Whatever! Enough chit-chat. Let's get going! What do you say, you two?" Swept up by Joe's wave of enthusiasm, the two brothers once again resolve to enter the King of Fighters. Ryo, Robert, Takuma-"But, for crying out loud, why Mexico...?" Robert mutters this complaint-laced question. "Huh? You say something, Robert?" Takuma is here to establish the Mexican chapter of his Kyokugen Karate gym franchise, and oversee Ryo and Robert's training while instructing his Mexican disciples. He doesn't fail to register Robert's muttering. "No, not me. Not a thing." Ryo, a glum look across his face, approaches the flustered Robert. Robert, unable to ignore his expression, talks to Ryo to break the tense mood. "What's up, Ryo? Chicks don't dig a frowner, you know?" "None of your beeswax! That *@#! Yuri...." "What? Has something happened to Yuri?" "Yuri told me she's going to enter this year's King of Fighters!" "Say what? She can't do that. She shouldn't be doing dangerous stuff like that, Ryo!" Takuma abruptly cuts in abruptly. "If you're talking about that invitation, I've got one, too. Look, three of them! A perfect chance to put our training here in Mexico to the test. You need three on a team, so what do you say we all enter together!" "That is a great idea! Don't you think so, Robert?!" Ryo seems to have embarked on his "enter fast and keep Yuri out of the picture" plan. "Yeah, it's too bad that Yuri's not here, but whaddya gonna do?" "Yes! We'll show the world the awesome power of Kyokugen Karate!" Robert is overwhelmed, and a little freaked, by the extent of the Sakazakis' fervor. Ralf, Clark-Taking the invitation from "R" in hand, Heidern surveys the view outside his room. The densely growing jungle remains static, but for Heidern it no longer particularly bothers him. "The mission I wish to entrust you with this time is to destroy the syndicate lurking behind this year's fighting tournament, the King of Fighters. As he asks Heidern whether he will take the mission, the tone of the executive officer of the international police suggests refusal is not an option. "Would you be so kind as to show me the invitation in question?" Heidern asks this question calmly. He opens the envelope and scans over the invitation. For just an instant, he loses his cool. The letter "R" is all there is written for the sponsor. "R.... Rugal...." Heidern mumbles briefly and then recalls the nightmare of 8 years ago. This was truly an incident worthy of being called a nightmare. His men were slain one after another, screaming ghastly death cries. It is no exaggeration to say that a single man-no, fierce demon-carried out this massacre. He also took Heidern's beloved wife, daughter, and right eye as well. "It's already been eight years, has it...?" This nightmare plagues him whenever he recalls the love he felt toward his wife and daughter and the loss of his right eye. "I'm sorry to be late." Two brawny men appear in Heidern's room. They are Ralf and Clark. "No, I don't mind. The reason I called you two here today is...." Ralf and Clark receive the order for their special mission. Athena, Kensou-Deep in the mountains, a good distance from civilization, there lived a man named Chin Gentsai. The invitation from "R" even finds its way here. "Hmm. What is this King of Fighters anyway...?" Chin Gentsai, the master of this temple, lets out a deep sigh. The master senses that there is something a bit fishy about this invitation. "Hah! Ah-eee! Dah!" A chirping voice, not unlike that of a peeping bird, is heard off in the distance. The answering voice of a young boy intermingled with shouts is also audible. "Yah! Cha! Ungh-gyah! Hey yah! Try this on for size!" The name of the girl is Athena Asamiya; her male sparring partner, Sie Kensou. The two are Psychic Soldiers, training under the tutelage of Chin. The two have sharpened their skills considerably, as if they have found new purpose to their training. "This tournament may just be the perfect opportunity to see what results our training has yielded...." The old master calls the practicing duo to him. "Listen up, you two. This letter that I just got is an invitation to a fighting tournament. I think it'll be an opportunity to get an indication of how effective our training has been, don't you?" "Oh, that's a great idea. I'm all for it! Athena, just sit back and check me out! I'll be one impressive sight to behold! They'll love me! I'm kid you not." "Hush, Kensou, the Master said this is to determine the results of our training...not pick up chicks!" Athena chides, a little miffed at her fellow disciple. Yuri, Mai, King-"If I say no, I mean no! Absolutely not! I will absolutely not permit it!" When she recalls the words of her brother, fuming his objections, Yuri puffs out her cheeks in a pout. "Who does he think he is that dumb brother of mine! He didn't have to get so peeved! And what a weasel, teaming up with Pop and Robert like that!" Yuri's still steaming about her spat, but, in an instant, she regains her cool. "What am I gonna do...? Three members for a team...? Hey, I got it!" "Man! I can't believe you did that, Andy! How unfeeling can you be?" Just when Mai thought they'd be entering together... Mai, at her wit's end, mumbles. Andy has quickly teamed up with Joe and Terry, and all of her other possibilities have not panned out. "Oh, what in the name of the Supreme Ninja am I going to do...?" A girl of the same age suddenly appears before Mai, whose shoulders droop from dejection. "Mai...Shiranui, I presume?" Yuri Sakazaki, quite unlike her normally perky self, addresses the ninja rather stiffly, owing perhaps to the fact that this is their first meeting. "Why yes. Yes, I am...May I do something for you?" Yuri replies: "Well, as a matter of fact...that is...." "What? You, too?" "Really?! Wow, that's so harsh!!!" A few minutes after their first meeting, the two have completely opened up to each other. "But where are we going to find another person to team up with us?" Mai poses this question to her newfound soul sister. "Yeah, she's in England." "What?!! In England?!" And in no time the ravishing Women Fighters Team is ready for KOF action. Kim-"Hey, look, Dad! It's so cool!" The kids, blushing, call Kim. "What's up there, Dong and Jae? Oh!" The shape of Chang Koehan appears on the prison's surveillance system. The image is grainy, but the figure that is smashing down the prison appears like a monster and his menace is sufficiently conveyed even on the small screen. "Why would someone of such power not use it for justice? I got it. I will bring this beast to his senses!" The news makes it apparent that this fugitive is still at large. Something must be done. Kim runs from his house to ascertain Chang's whereabouts. It is well beyond nightfall and the hush of darkness shrouds the city. ...Then suddenly! "Oooh-hyo, hyo, hyo, hyo!!" Just as he becomes aware of the bizarre screech, the flash of razor-sharp blades dances in the pale city lights and fall on Kim. Just when he thinks he managed avoiding the attack, another follows. Kim is sure it's coming from the right, and the assailant flies down from above. A quite nimble opponent is he. The attack is never-ending, no matter what the defence. Just as the criminal's talons, which seem like deadly razors, line up with Kim's throat... "Flying Swallow Slicer!" In an instant of vulnerability, Kim busts a move on the nighttime visitor. "Ooh-hyo! Ya got me, buddy-boy!" Before Kim lies Choi Bounge, a timid little man with one freakishly pale visage. Kim is again pained that yet another individual with such surprising power is using his abilities for evil. "Very well, I shall teach you the way, so long as evil still lurks in this world!" Kim intones while clenching the King of Fighters invitation. Category:Blog posts